Pilot
Bridget Kelly witnesses a murder and although FBI Agent Victor Machado assures her of her safety, she escapes to New York and meets her estranged twin Siobhan Martin who is married to Andrew Martin. She soon discovers shocking secrets. Plot Bridget Kelly, a former stripper and recovering addict in Wyoming, attends a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, where she announces that she has been sober for six months. After the meeting, Bridget takes a moment to flirt with her sponsor, Malcolm Ward, before she is escorted to a motel by FBI Agent Victor Machado. Agent Machado assures her that his partner Jimmy will keep her safe pending her witness testimony in a murder case involving mob boss Bodaway Macawi. Despite his assurances, Bridget attacks Jimmy, takes his gun and runs away. She goes to New York to meet her estranged twin sister, Siobhan Martin. Bridget and Siobhan go the Martins' weekend house in the Hamptons. Siobhan tells Bridget about her life since the two parted six years ago, mentioning that her husband and friends don't know that she has a sister. Bridget begins to apologize to Siobhan about an incident involving someone named Sean, but Siobhan insists that she is already forgiven and now needs only to forgive herself. They go out on a boat ride where Bridget falls asleep, waking to find Siobhan's ring in a pill bottle and Siobhan herself missing. Bridget assumes Siobhan's identity to escape both Macawi and the FBI. Arriving in Manhattan, Bridget meets Siobhan's husband Andrew Martin, quickly discovering that their marriage is loveless and cold. Bridget steps out onto the balcony to call Malcolm, telling him that Siobhan had killed herself and that she was hiding in her sister's life. Her conversation is cut short when she notices a man watching her from the street, sending her back inside where she hides the stolen gun in Siobhan's scarf drawer. The next day, Siobhan's friend Gemma calls to remind her that they were supposed to meet at Siobhan's loft, which Gemma was helping renovate. When they meet, Gemma mentions her fear that her husband Henry Butler is having an affair. Later that evening, Bridget (as Siobhan) attends a fundraising gala with Andrew. She sees the man who was watching her earlier, and tries to avoid him. To her surprise, the man catches her and kisses her. Bridget realizes that he is Henry, Gemma's husband, and that Siobhan was the one having an affair with him. Bridget-as-Siobhan refuses his advances, but agrees to meet him later that week before returning home with Andrew. Andrew, who had been kind and attentive at the gala, becomes distant again once they are alone. When Bridget questions this, he reminds her that this is "her (Siobhan's) game," and he is "just playing by the rules." Bridget finds a photo of Siobhan holding a little boy, marked "Siobhan & Sean, 2005" in Siobhan's jewelry box, which prompts her to attend another NA meeting. After the meeting, Bridget comes home to find Siobhan's stepdaughter, Juliet, home from boarding school and having sex with her boyfriend. Noticing that Juliet's boyfriend is blindfolded with one of Siobhan's scarves, Bridget fears that Juliet may have seen the stolen gun. Agent Machado arrives at the Martins' apartment, come to question Siobhan about Bridget's whereabouts. Bridget-as-Siobhan manages to maintain composure and avoids detection, telling Machado that she and her sister haven't had any contact in years. Bridget stops by the loft to hide the gun there. Meanwhile, in Wyoming Malcolm is being followed by the mobster Bridget failed to testify against. Bridget meets Henry and tells him to avoid her, that Gemma thinks Henry's having an affair, and they should lie low for a while. That evening, Bridget gets a call from Siobhan's doctor informing her that she is four weeks pregnant. Andrew and Bridget go out with Gemma and Henry to celebrate the news. Henry takes Bridget aside and insists that he is the baby's father, becoming clearly frustrated when Bridget chooses to stay with Andrew over him. Agent Machado, still investigating Bridget's disappearance, finds Siobhan's letters to Bridget, arousing his suspicion. Gemma calls Bridget and tells her to meet her at the loft, as she thinks she knows who Henry is having an affair with. Upon arriving, Bridget finds a man in a ski mask with a crowbar. She tries to hide, but is found by him and he tries to strangle her. She manages to break away from him, takes the gun from its hiding place in a pile of newspapers and shoots her attacker, shouting "I'm not Bridget!" When he dies, she checks his pockets and finds a picture marked "Siobhan Martin." Cut to Paris, where the real Siobhan, clearly alive, receives a phone call. The message is simply "We have a problem,Bridget is still alive". Cast Main Cast *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Bridget Kelly *Nestor Carbonell as Victor Machado *Ioan Gruffudd as Andrew Martin *Kristoffer Polaha as Henry Butler Recurring Cast *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Siobhan Martin *Mike Colter as Malcolm Ward *Jaime Murray as Olivia *Tara Summers as Gemma Butler *Zoey Deutch as Juliet Martin Guest Cast *Jimmy Kemper Trivia *In the promos Henry was said to look like Angel (SMG's love interest on Buffy) *There's an inside joke that says Ringer is the 30 year version of the "Lying Game", an ABC family show that contains all same materials on their show *Buffy fans are reminded of, when everytime they see Siobhan and Bridget are on screen together, the few episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer where there were 2 Buffys (Buffy and the Buffybot) *This is the first (and so-far, only) episode where the title has not been said by one of the characters, although it is common for pilot episodes to have the name Pilot. Music Gallery: 00623860404.jpg 006238708f7.jpg 006238401e6.jpg 00623930f7b.jpg 00623850ac2.jpg SarahRinger07.jpg 0062388076b.jpg Andrew.png Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Show Category:Season One Category:Seasons Category:Article stubs